Damien Sandow
Damien Sandow ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Debüt & Road to WrestleMania (Januar 2013 - April 2013) Damien Sandow gab bei SmackDown #38 am 07.01.2013 sein WGL Debüt, als er in einem Segment mit Natalya und ihrem Onkel Bret Hart zu sehen war. Beim Cyber Sunday PPV im März 2013 hatte der Intellectual Savior seine erste Titelchance, als er einer der drei Gegner von TV-Champion Alberto Del Rio war. Der Titeltraum war aber schnell ausgeträumt, als The Rock Sandow als Zweiten aus dem Match eliminierte. Bei RAW #4 hatte Damien Sandow die erste Begegnung mit Kelly Kelly, der er noch öfters über den Weg laufen sollte. Bei WrestleMania 29 stand Sandow im Money in the Bank Match um den roten Koffer, der ein Match um den World Heavyweight Title garantiert. Das Match lief nicht wie erhofft und Sandow unterlag am Ende gegen Wade Barrett, da er von Sheamus ausgeschaltet wurde. Mr. Money in the Bank (Juni 2013) Die nächsten zwei Monate wurde es wieder Still um Sandow, bis er bei SmackDown #54 mit einem Knall zurückkam! In einem Match gegen Heath Slater hatte er, nach dem Match bei WrestleMania, eine weitere Chance auf einen MitB Koffer, den er schließlich auch in eindrucksvoller Manier gewann. In kürzester Zeit fertigte der Mann aus Palo Alto seinen Gegner ab und kührte sich zum neuen Mr. Money in the Bank von SmackDown. Die Freude sollte jedoch nicht lange anhalten, da es beim PPV "Night of Champions" zu einer Vereinigung der MitB Koffer kam, nachdem RAW abgesetzt wurde. In diesem Match traf Damien Sandow auf Wade Barrett, gegen den er nach einem harten Kampf unterlag. frame|center|Sandow ist, nach dem Sieg gegen Heath Slater, der neue Mr. Money in the Bank. The Intellectual Stable (Juni 2013 - Present) Schon wärend der Zeit als Mr. Money in the Bank kündigte sich eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Sandow und Justin Gabriel an, zu der nach Night of Champions auch Brad Maddox dazustieß. Das erste Match des Teams ging jedoch in die Hose, als Sandow und Gabriel bei SmackDown #57 gegen Big Show und Drew McIntyre verloren. Trotz dieser Niederlage hielt das Team zusammen und wirkte eher gestärkt dadurch. Beim SummerSlam sollte sich die Geduld auszahlen, als Damien Sandow und Justin Gabriel gegen CM Punk und Brock Lesnar gewinnen konnten und sich somit die WGL Tag Team Titles sichern konnten. Bei SmackDown #61 stieß auch Chris Jericho zum Team, da sich Sandow, auch wegen einer Verletzung beim SummerSlam, eine Auszeit nahm. Er überließ Jericho seinen Platz an Gabriels Seite, womit Y2J quasi den Tag Team Title geschenkt bekam. Diese Auszeit trat er aber scheinbar nicht an, da ihn Justin Gabriel angeblich Backstage bei SmackDown #62 sah, als er mit Kelly Kelly zu Gange war. Etwas später am Abend bestätigte sich diese Behauptung und man sah Damien Sandow, der ein ernstes Gespräch mit Kelly Kelly führte, in dem es um ihre Intelligenz ging. Sandow nahm sich der Blondine an, verstieß sie jedoch bei Armageddon, dem September PPV, wieder, was Kelly schlussendlich komplett mental zusammenbrechen ließ. Privatleben Über das Privatleben von Damien Sandow ist kaum etwas bekannt, da er es konsequent nach Außen abschottet. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * SmackDown Money in the Bank Gewinner * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit Justin Gabriel) Typische Aktionen *Single Underhook w/ Multible Knee-Strikes *Russian Leg-Sweep *Elbow of Disdain (Cubito Aequet) *Knee Drop *Apron Elbow Strike Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars